the_storm_dividefandomcom-20200214-history
EGO Integration Transcript
EGO Integration ::::::::::: EGO: ::: Now that we're geared up, it's time to train you on the EGO powers. Description:' Complete training while EGO completes its initiation and integration to your physiology. ''Rewards: Scrip 20, XP 4000'' ::::::::::: EGO: ::: We will use projections as our training targets. The instructions must be followed precisely in order to initiate the powers. Press POWER to use your EGO power ::::::::::: EGO: ::: First we'll try cloak. While using cloak, you are completely invisible to enemies. Use the power to sneak up behind the projections and attack. ''Objective: Use Cloak and attack the projection from behind: 2'' ::::::::::: EGO: ::: Now we'll test the overcharge power. While using overcharge, your damage inflicted on the enemy is significantly increased. Shoot the projection while overcharge is activated. ''Objective: Use Overcharge to defeat the projection'' ::::::::::: EGO: ::: I'll enable the decoy power now. Decoy allows us to create a projection in your likeness that will fool and distract the enemy. Take down the projections while they are distracted by your decoy. ''Objective: Use Decoy to defeat the projection: 3'' ::::::::::: EGO: ::: The blur power is now enabled. Blur will allow us to move at extreme speeds and increases melee strength during close combat. With blur active, rush the projections and strike them with melee attacks. ''Objective: Use Blur to melee the projection: 2'' ::::::::::: EGO: ::: Good work! You'll need to choose an EGO power for me to integrate. ''Objective: Spend EGO unit to purchase an ability'' Press EGO and navigate to the EGO grid Decoy ::::::::::: EGO: ::: Excellent! You must like to confuse and disrupt your enemies. Overcharge ::::::::::: EGO: ::: The aggressive choice. I like it. Cloak ::::::::::: EGO: ::: Nice choice! Stealth is the best power for surprise and and subtlety. BLUR ::::::::::: EGO: ::: Blur is a good balance of offense and defense. It's the perfect choice for keeping your options open. ::::::::::: EGO: ::: I'm receiving a signal. I'll patch it through. ''Objective: Help Cass'' ::::::::::: CASS DUCAR: ::: Can anyone hear me? I need help down here! It looks like the mutants are getting organized for an attack. ::::::::::: EGO: ::: Oh, no. We better help her. ::::::::::: Cass Ducar: ::: We need to shut these dudes down. If we don't, you can forget about finding any survivors. ::::::::::: EGO: ::: I have the ability to hack into most computer systems. Get to that thorium reactor and I'll see what I can do. ''Objective: Interface with the reactor'' ::::::::::: EGO: ::: Let's check out that reactor. I'm sure we'll be able to use it to our advantage. '''''Thorium Reactor ''Objective: Protect the reactor'' ::::::::::: EGO: ::: Excellent. I was able to reactivate the fissile materials. The reactor will overload and blow this entire base off the map. But, we'll need to keep the mutants from disrupting the process. ::::::::::: Cass Ducar: ::: What did you do to that thing? It looks like it's going to explode. ::::::::::: Cass Ducar: ::: That thing's about to blow. Let's get out of here! ::::::::::: Cass Ducar: ::: Thanks. ::: You have an EGO implant, don't you? ::: That's amazing! First time I've ever seen one in action. ::: You know? I think we're gonna make one hell of a team. ::: A little backup can take you a long way in this crazy place. ::: I'm heading to the crash site. They're gonna need help. ::: I'm sure we'll be in contact... ::: Ark hunter.